


In Need of Grooming

by aika_max



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aika_max/pseuds/aika_max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry meets his new daughter-in-law Maureen for the first time, but instead of being entranced by her charms, he's distracted by his son's unkempt appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Need of Grooming

**Author's Note:**

> From a first line fic prompt by idelthoughts: By Henry's reckoning, Abe's hair was a good two inches longer than the last time he'd visited

By Henry's reckoning, Abe's hair was a good two inches longer than the last time he'd visited - but that was nothing compared to the state of his facial hair. It was absurdly long as if he’d spent time on a desert island or had otherwise secreted himself away from society. Henry sighed patiently and looked at the fetching young woman Abe had brought with him.

“Henry, this is Maureen,” Abe said proudly, his eyes shining at the woman.

She smiled at the younger Morgan, and Abe looked back at her with an equally lovestruck expression. To Henry’s discomfort, Maureen leaned in to a kiss Abe. She must have had practice doing it because she somehow found his lips hiding in that monstrosity of a beard.

A full body shiver passed through Henry at the sight of his son being so unkempt. He had taught Abe better than that. Alas, Henry himself had also been taught some manners, so he tried for a moment to be pleasant.

“How do you two know each other?” he asked with as neutral a tone as he could manage.

“This is my new wife, Pop,” Abe said, with his arm possessively around her waist.

“Pop?” she asked as she looked between the two men.

“Childhood nickname,” Abe lied smoothly.

Maureen nodded in understanding, but Henry remained fixated on his son’s appearance. “Did you just have your honeymoon? In remote location, perhaps?”

The question caused Maureen to speak animatedly about the very interesting honeymoon they had, which was special and out of the ordinary. She looked at Abe with the overflowing newness of love in her eyes.

Henry decided to let it go for now. He did leave his shaving kit out for Abe so he could hopefully take the hint in the morning.


End file.
